


Things Change. For Better...or for Worse.

by TerranTheRat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can anyone be a good person, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has LOVE, Reader has legit killed things, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), depends if anyone wants to read it, if they just try?, just an idea i had sitting around, might not post more, oh murder btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranTheRat/pseuds/TerranTheRat
Summary: Life was fine and dandy with out monsters but they just had to go and wreak havoc on everything. Poping out of the ground and getting into everyone business, forcing people out of their homes and taking over Ebott city, and not to mention spreading those damn giant yellow weeds everywhere. You have no sympathy for monsters and, in fact, have been helping humanity out by doing some 'cleaning up'; but there's this one freaking skeleton that keeps getting in your way blathering about 'being a better person'.=========================================---Test post of an old one shot blurb, lets see what happens.





	Things Change. For Better...or for Worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up over a year ago but i was so focused on a different story i just brushed this one off as kinda worthless, but after finding it in my drive and giving it a read though I think I should at least post it and see if some one likes it. Honestly I like this darker/different take on post pacifist that isn't as extreme as some fics I've seen in passing, and I wouldn't mind continuing it if people like it. 
> 
> The premise of this is that Papyrus is being papyrus and trying to help people who are an actual threat to his life and probably don't deserve it... though they _might_ just need it.

It had been 5 years since monsters had been released from their imprisonment under Mount Ebott.

It had been 4 years since monster separation acts were in stated due to ‘excessive harassment of monsters in human environments’.

It had been 2 years since the monster reservation had been fully established from the mountain to the sea, turning Ebott city into a haven for Monsters.

And one year ago today had been the first time you ever dusted a monster. 

At that time it had been an accident, you were unfamiliar with how fighting a monster worked, you hadn't meant to kill. Your ‘brother’ had already been beating on the miniscule frog monster and had offered you a turn. You had been hesitant, there were still laws in place to protect monsters and you'd rather not have been thrown in jail. You had wanted to let it go on living it's horrible excuse for a life but after looking at it for a bit you had grown angry; You threw a punch. You had thought it had had more left in it, but after your second hit it faded into non existence.

Your first _EXP_. Albeit an assisted point.

At that time you had panicked. You didn't want to go to jail over a dumb monster, but your ‘brother’ comforted you. He had said it was fine, that the police didn't care about a little dust in an alley, there was no evidence that humans could process to prove anything had happened at all. He had been right, no repercussions occurred from what had happened, and your ‘family’ had praised you for ridding the world of a freak.

Since that day you had gained a lot more EXP thus gaining a few _LOVE_ in the process. You had just gained your 4th _LOVE_ with in that month. It wasn't much compared to your ‘brothers’ 10LV but you weren't as eager to powder monsters as him; if anything you tried to avoid encounters with monsters as much as possible. You hated monsters, but you weren't fond of hatred as a feeling in itself. Hatred was a form of anger, and being angry always wore you out.

Before the monsters had descended from the mountain you had never been angry before. You had been a good kid with good grades and a bright future; no one had even thought about teaching you how to deal with negative feelings simply because no one thought you had any. Now anger was an emotion that overwhelmed you just by existing, and you weren't really a fan of it. 

So it was simple logic, don't like being angry; don't be around things that anger you.

You only wished it was as simple as it sounded. If you had lived anywhere else monsters would have been easy to avoid, but not there. You lived in a once little town widely nicknamed Flower Creek thanks to the highly invasive kind of Buttercup that had come with the monsters having taken over a large area of the town. Flower Creek was also the closest town to the now monster only Ebott city for miles and thus was often used by monsters for day trips and to buy human products that were harder to come by in the reserve; so monsters were an annoyingly common sight there.

You had been buying groceries at the towns general store before you walked out to a sickening sight. You did your best to hold back the slowly raising malice at the sight of a bunny and a lizard couple taking a picture together in front of a Muttercup -Monster Buttercup- infested field. You were about to tell the two to fuck off when you felt a familiar hand on your shoulder.

“Hey sib, funny seeing you here!~” a smooth voice that you recognized as your ‘brother’ snapped some sense back into you. Even after living with each other for several years the two of you never ended up calling each other anything but your names or variations of "sibling" due to both of you feeling awkward about being called your respective sibling titles. 

“Aeron? what are you doing here? Didn’t Gabriel have you pulling Muttercups out of the garden all day?” You asked; partly out of curiosity, partly as a distraction.

“Dad thought you might need help carrying the groceries back home so he let me off long enough to come and help you.” he said in a voice that would fool anyone except you.

“So let me guess here. You picked Muttercups until Gabriel took his eyes off of you and then snuck into town to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid?” a smirk twitched onto your lips as you watched Aeron roll his eyes unamused. Despite the teasing you really did appreciate him risking his ass for you.

“You're no fun to lie to! How come Dad can't tell when I'm lying but you can?” he pried as your grin grew. You chuckled at the annoyance in his face when you simply shrugged in response, the 4 large bags not even fazing the shrug.

“I come all the way out here at the risk of my beautiful behind to help you and all you do is ruin my fun and tease me about it…” he said over-dramatically before equally dramatically turning on his heel, “ I guess I’ll just go back home then! The Muttercups probably appreciate me more anyway!”

“Fine, fine. I don't want Gabriel to castrate you and the only way to prevent that is by letting you tag along, I need to stop by the food carts for dinner anyway...” you say before shoving a few of the bags into his arms. You rolled your eyes when he gave you a victorious looking smirk but couldn't help smiling at his antics. 

You walked down the road with Aeron beside you. He was a well needed distraction from the monsters dotting the town and thanks to his higher _LOVE_ he was able to carry all of the stuff you had bought easier than you would have been able to on your own. When both of you got to the food carts there was a small battle of wits on what would be bought for dinner that night. 

After quite a bit of debate the two of you had decided that you were going to get gyros from a cart that neither of you had seen there before and you silently prayed that they were only new to the area and not new to being a food cart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if any of you are interested in me continuing this, it honestly kinda seem like fun but I don't have any motivation of my own rn.


End file.
